This invention concerns sorters for distributing parts to various storage locations, and more particularly sorters for piece parts made of sheet material as are produced by punch presses.
In conventional arrangements, a system of horizontal conveyors distribute the sheet parts to various horizontally spaced bin locations, where the parts are dumped off the end of a conveyor. These arrangements are wasteful of floor space, offer only limited capability for accommodating different parts, and the part pieces when sorted, are not disposed for convenient further handling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stacker sorter arrangement for sheet part pieces which is capable of sorting and stacking a large number of different sheet part pieces in a relatively small floor area, and which stack the part pieces in their respective sorted locations conveniently accessible for further handling.